


ahead (look; move)

by moth_writes



Series: scintillae [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hopeful, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Written for Carry On Sparks: ForwardAfter they leave Watford, all that's left to do is move on.(Simon and Penny are looking for a flat. Baz tags along.)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: scintillae [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	ahead (look; move)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Again.

PENELOPE

I didn't think we would make it this far. Not with how our last two years went.

But the Humdrum is gone, erased with Simon's magic, and we're not. 

So what's left to do but live?

We're looking for a flat. Simon and I, that is. Basil is moving in with his aunt, which is for the better. I'd never get any peace or quiet if he lived with us-he and Simon won't keep their hands off each other. (They think they're being subtle. They aren't) 

And I don't want to see it. Micah hasn't been answering my calls lately, or bothering to call me back. I take a page from Simon's book and don't think about that.

"This one," Simon says, before we even cross the threshold. "This is our flat, Penny."

It's a small one, two bed one bath, with lovely hardwood floors and drafty windows. The kitchen is small, but Simon's the only one who'll use it, so it doesn't much matter.

I meet his eyes. Blue, tired, but more alive than I've seen him since everything happened. I grin back.

"This is our flat," I echo, and nod. The words sound right in my mouth, like a familiar spell, like something hopeful.

Behind us, Basil laughs and wraps an arm around each of our shoulders. (He's surprisingly affectionate, once you get past the defenses.)

"So," he says, loud and bright, "where do we start?"

And I think _forward_.

We've already started-we just have to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are very welcome!


End file.
